Various insulated beverage containers for holding beverages and keeping them cool are known. Exemplary types of containers are described by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,570,588 to Lowe; 5,421,172 to Jones; 5,241,835 to Ascome; 4,812,054 to Kirkendall; 3,998,072 to Shaw; 4,383,422 to Gordon et al.; 4,388,813 to Gardner et al.; 5,005,374 to Spitler; 4,393,665 to Gardner et al.; 3,974,658 to Starratt; and 4,019,340 to Conklin.